mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Participation Points
This page could be confused with the PP Shop. If you'd like to read about the PP Shop, click here. Participation Points (also known as PP'''s) are an in-game currency that are earned by finishing the game with three or more players. Then, using the PPs earned, you may pay it to earn kits. Earning Firstly, you must complete a full game to earn PPs. This means you cannot quit the game right before the game officially ends. If you do rejoin, everything resets but you still keep the Participation Reward. PPs will not be given out if the game ends with three or less players, or if the round is RTV'd. Here's the list of what and how many PPs you get for each action. Updates On August 23rd, 2015, Participation Point values have been increased 10x (i.e. Before it was +3 PPs for Participation, now it's +30 PP's for Participation). In addition, everyone's balances (/pp) have been modified to match the new value. It was assumed that this was done to make it easier to buy kits from the PP Shop. Controversy From the day it was released, to (???), a majority of Ultras started ranting about earning PPs and getting kits. Their rants was often about paying a lot for a rank that gives them access to all kits, but now people could pay nothing to get tons of kits. They're stating that they want refunds, etc. alongside this. Eutheran responded in a forum topic the following: Hey guys I wanted to talk to you all a little about Participation points and how exactly incorporate into our MCBall environment. First off I would like to say to everyone that thinks Ultra is worthless, you cannot imagine how wrong you are. If you feel threatened that a person can play between 14-20 hours (straight paintball CTF time no idling) and if all goes well and they have a 50% win rate or better afford one kit then you should feel very threatened. We have decided that players without the ability to pay cash for a kit deserve the right not only to temporarily use them (through the weekly rotation) but rather to '''own them if they invest the proper time into the server and community. All of these rash hate messages about our system are quite frustrating. We expect users to have an open mind and feel happy about us strengthening the community and making it more welcoming for newer players. To clarify once again, a player would have to play 100's of hours of paintball CTF to unlock each and every kit. Then they are still left without such perks as their own personal forum, ability to make TS channels, squads, flying, exclusive pets, name customization, free stat resets and so on. For me to be a reality check for all of you is quite disappointing. This new system is to help newer players get their ears wet in the MCBall system and encourage them to stay and play. Thus creating bigger games and making everything more fun for everyone! If you have any issue with it or wish to give (constructive) criticism, you can post under here. Let it be known We have done the math. These free options require a heavy time investment that you do not have to put in when you pay with cash. About the PP shop: the shop will be expanded with many more items and consumables in the future, we felt it was best to introduce a kit shop first to get the ball rolling. Controversy, however, continued prior to this statement.